ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Behind the scenes of Tech 10
Behind the aliens Psikick was not a very large change from the concept, the only things diffferent from the original, well, you have the legs, the head spikes, and the one eye with three sections. Vaceuoom was a larger change. He originally was a bit baggier, moore cone shaped, and had a different color pattern. Overtide was a completly new alien. I needed a water alien, the names Riptide and Overflow were taken, so I decided to combine those into his name. Destramonium is also a new alien, based off fourarms, but basically given an overhaul. Airthrower didn't change much. Originally, he was more Goop-like in shape, but I tweaked it to make it look more airy. Electrolite was an alien that never changed. The name stayed the same, I tryed to keep the design the same, he is slightly different looking because I couldn't fully capture the details of the original drawing. Frozen flame, again, not a big change, he was oiginally called Fice, but that name didn't really work. He was also more Diamondhead-ish in shape, but I couldn't capture that on the computerized version of him. Calkules, like Electrolite, hasn't changed a bit. His original drawing was just a few rectangles, circles, and lines, the same with the current version, but a added a few more lines as for him to not look ridiculous. Cellulyte was a big overhaul. The original was called Molecenite and was the most powerful being in the universe. I basically made it a biological-kind of thing, made it into a large organism, and changed the colors, not to mention the name. Rockoustic was the most famous succes and overhaul alien of them all. The original was basically a dusty, humanoid chunk of rock with a rectangular body and limbs. A disgrace. I then got the idea in my head that Rockoustic should be way more powerful, so I needed a new design. It can be seen on this page. The next one had blue eyes, spikes, was blockier, and an outfit. However, other than that, it was still too much like the original drawing, so I changed him again. I made him stockier, gave him more and longer spike, pointed fingers, two large body spikes, and better designed feet. Thus came the finalized version of Rockoustic. Most of the other aliens were simply drawings I did because I needed more, but one of them is actually an original alien. Crystalean. He was originally called Carbonite, but due to an error in naming, he was renamed Crystalean. I reflected his originally given name in his species name, Carbosapiens. He is exactly the same as before, nothing has changed. That's all for 'Behind the aliens'. Behind the series I have always wanted to be called Tech. I just like the name for some reason. Tech is the kind of person I wish I was, so the series is an outlet for my personal creativity and wishes. I didn't make it like a regular series, basing it like it was a more computer journal than a show. This gives the opportunity for more insight on the characters and the plot of the series. I had aliens, I had a character, I liked Ben 10, I had an idea, and I went through with it. The next series will be called Tech 10: Combalien Evolution. In this series, Tech gains access to the original Ultimatrix aliens as well as his aliens. Plus, a new Ultimatrix feature is discovered. However, as the hero power is amped up, so is the villain power. The series starts 2011, though there is no specific date for the original series ending yet. Behind the questions If you have any questions, ask them here. Make sure to sign your question with the signature button! -Tech, I've always been a HUGE!!! fan of the show, and your show inspiered me to make a similar one, called Ben 10: New Evolution (The star is not ben, as u may think) Thank you far everything, and can we do a crosover soon? -bfoehr Category:Series Category:Miniseries Category:Tech 10 Category:Behind the Scenes